Ironing boards are commonly known. The ironing board table generally previously consisted of wood or of wood-like products such as plywood or chipboard, but for some time now has also often preferably consisted of a metal grid. Grids of this type are light and moisture-permeable owing to the many openings present. They are also firm enough, possibly with the aid of stiffening in the frame of the ironing board, which stiffening is fitted beneath the grid, to absorb the forces which are generated during ironing.
A possible drawback of the use of steel ironing board tables which can be cited is the relatively high coefficient of thermal expansion of metal. Under the influence of the heat of the iron and possibly of steam generated during ironing, the grid can be deformed such that it assumes in places a somewhat convex form under the influence of the induced thermal compression stresses. The nature of the ironing process naturally dictates that the ironing board should preferably be totally smooth and should exhibit no local bulges. In principle, ironing board tables which are not made of metal can also exhibit bulges as the result of compression stresses generated parallel to the ironing board table.